


Making Things Right

by ngk_is_cool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Happy Ending, Roommates, University, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young Friendship, Warlock Dowling Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: Warlock discoveres he has a roomate in university, and it was not what he was excpecting.
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thestarlitrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, Raechem!

Warlock entered, not without hesitation, to his room in the dorms. He missed the early registration, so was not able to choose the person with whom he will share a room for the next year, and his first in university. As an only child it will be the first time he has to share his private space with someone also, not to mention a total stranger.

He wanted an apartment of his own, but after the big fight with his father, just because he wanted to study medicine instead of going into politics like him, he knew he can rely only on himself. And besides, Warlock tried to comfort himself, that's just part of the student life, right? Living in a dormitory, with other people. After a childhood that involved a weird nanny, peculiar gardener and even stranger private teachers, it was about time he would do something normal for a change.

The first thing he saw as he entered the room was a mess. No, mess was too good a description for what happened in the room, it was just chaos.

The second thing he noticed was books. Lots and lots of them, on different and not related subjects, who took every space in the room.

The third thing that got his attention was plants. In fact, every space that wasn't occupied with books, was taken by plants. All green, flowering, and as far as he could tell, healthy.

Finally, he realized he was not alone in the room, when a blond head emerged from well wrapped blankets. Warlock introduced himself, not sure what reaction he would get. So far all the people he met wanted his company to be closer to his father, and the kids were interested only in his toys, and as a result, he wasn't very good with small talk. Not surprisingly, the second person didn't seem excited to meet him. After a short conversation, Warlock realized that Adam (apparently that was the other student's name) was a second-year student, who was hoping to have a room alone, but now, because he missed the early registration, they were stuck together.

As It turned out, they couldn't be more different. Adam was studying philosophy, from all the subjects in the world. How impractical can one person be? Even worse, he was from a small and relaxed village, with loving friends, a group of friends that saw him as their leader, and even a small dog. Warlock remembered with long buried resentment all the animals he wanted to raise, but all he got was a lame snail.

Warlock settled down in his designated bed, and they proceeded to talk about the more important stuff: how to make the most of the coming year. He was glad to find out that after the initial shock, Adam was nice and helpful. How else was he supposed to know that the art cafeteria has the best mashed potatoes on Thursday, but the most terrible fish and chips כin the whole university? Or, which pub has the best beer, and where is the best spot to study on a sunny day?  
****  
The first month of studying went by, and Warlock gradually learned the locations of the buildings he needed, and the most efficient ways to reach every classroom. He also began to get to know the students he was studying with, and even became friends with a few of the other students.

Unfortunately, at least for him, he didn't get to see Adam too much. Their sleeping habits were completely opposite: Warlock liked to wake up early in the morning, go jogging, and go to sleep early. Adam, on the other hand, liked to sleep until the last minute, and stay out with his friends till the small hours of the nights.

The communication between the two of them was minimal and happened mostly with sticky notes on the fridge. At first it was about simple things, like Warlock's constant reminder to Adam to return his books to the library, updating what should be bought in the grocery store, or whose turn it was to wash the floor.

Gradually, the notes become more personal, and less technical. They started updating each about crucial events like a professor who arrived drunk to one of the lessons, two students who began a fight in the middle of the art cafeteria on the last mashed potato plate, and about lectures that seemed interesting. One day, Adam left a note regarding a subject that they were both interested in – what is more important in wellbeing, environment or genetics?.

Warlock went to the lecture but hadn't seen Adam there. He stayed, nonetheless, and when he got back, wrote to Adam a note with the highlights of the ideas he heard that night. To his delight, he found a note the next day with apologies for not showing up, due to unforeseen change of plans, and thanks for the update, and it does sound interesting, and would he like to discuss it over a pint in a pub?

That was a very surprising note, as Warlock was starting to get used to the idea that Adam isn't very keen on his companionship. In fact, after that conversation on the first day, they hadn't really spoken, at least nothing more verbal than growling at each other good morning /evening. It took him a while to write something that was positive on one hand, not too thrilled on the other hand, and on the third hand, one that doesn't look like he spent more than the casual few minutes to write.

Eventually, he was happy with the result (after many failed attempts, and mental reminder to clean the garbage can). A simple "it's a pity you didn't come, it was really interesting! On Thursday evening I've got the evening free, so beer and genetics sounds great. See you in the pub!"  
****  
They met in the evening, after a long and exhausting study day. They started talking about the lecture, but after a few pints, Warlock found out that he was talking about his childhood. He shared with Adam about the father who was too busy in politics, the mother who was physically there but mentally absent, the understanding that money can't buy friends. He described the big team of workers they had, and he even talked about his nanny.

Most people laughed where they heard he was raised by a nanny, and not by his parents, but not Adam. He was really interested in what Warlock was sharing with him, and it was refreshing for Warlock to finally be just accepted, without judgment for things that weren't really his fault.

After that night, they decided to make the meeting in the pub a tradition. Sometimes one of their mates would join, occasionally a girl would join, but no matter what, the two of them would be there precisely at 20:00, for a few pints and a good chat. They talked about interesting things that each had learned the passing week, the latest gossip about the students, and competed in silly things – who can hold on longer without blinking, who can hop more on one leg, who is better in darts… 

As time went by, Adam told Warlock about his childhood, that apparently, wasn't as perfect as he thought. His parents thought he was a genius who needed to save the world, but all he wanted was to play with his friends in the forest. They were very disappointed when he decided to learn philosophy, and not something more practical.

"Everybody said I need to fulfill my potential, but all I wanted to do was learn, study, investigate", he confessed one night, with eyes shining with enthusiasm. Luckily, he got support from an unexpected source – his uncles, who encouraged him to do what he really wants, to question everything, and not go blindly with the wishes of other people.

Warlock understood him. After all. He was also raised to believe he is special, that he can make a difference. Then, one day, the only people who believed in him, who weren't even his parents but just the nanny and the gardener, left. Since then, no one thought he could do something meaningful, and his father wanted him to go into politics, because connections are more important than abilities. Maybe that's the reason he wanted to become a doctor, to save humanity one person at a time  
****  
The semester passed faster than he expected, and Christmas holiday was getting closer. Warlock wasn't looking forward to that, and not just because it meant he needed to study for exams. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't have too many other options. He couldn't afford going on a vacation abroad, like so many of his friends. Staying in university all by himself wasn't something he was looking forward to, and he couldn't even find a job for such a short period.

Surprisingly, Adam was the one who saved the day. He saw how his roommate was getting more depressed as the holiday became closer, and invited him to his parents' house, in Tadfield. At first, Warlock didn't agree – the last thing he needed was Adam's pity, and to feel like he was intruding on a family holiday for two weeks. Then Adam made an offer he couldn't refuse – to live with him, and in exchange, help with house chores.

Not surprisingly, Warlock's parents didn't insist that he return home for the holiday. Sometimes, he thought, they totally forgot about him, and remembered only when he called to update them about another high grade he got. They were the only parents he knew, and he couldn't imagine a different reality.

When they finally arrived at Adam's house, after a long bus ride, he was surprised. The house was small and welcoming, surrounded with a garden, in the middle of a quiet little village. They met Adam's friends, who updated him with all the local gossip – who went to college, who went to volunteer in Africa, and who hears loud music every Sunday morning, and Jazz, of all things in the world.

Warlock was determined to earn the warm hospitality he received. After Adam's parents discovered he was a great cook, he was assigned to the kitchen for the rest of the holiday. Every morning, noon and evening he made everyone delicious and healthy meals and was starting to think that the next two weeks won't be so bad, after all.

They didn't ask where he learned to cook, and he didn't tell them that he didn't have a choice. His family had a cook, but more often than not he felt like a burden to the staff, and learned to manage all by himself.  
****  
After a few relaxed days, Adam announced with great pleasure that his uncles from London were coming for a visit. To be honest, Warlock wasn't as excited. After all, it wasn't even his family, and he wasn't looking forward to the obligatory questions of why he isn't home with his own family, and to the pity looks he will receive after they will know the truth. But Adam was looking forward to that, so he hoped it would be o.k.

One morning, as he was making pancakes (with blueberries and maple syrup, a weird but delicious combination) he heard a loud noise. At first, he thought a tree was falling, but gradually understood it was a combination of a loud car motor, and even louder music. The noise stopped near the house, and Adam ran from the house toward the two men who emerged from a vintage car. 

Warlock stayed in the kitchen and continued to make the pancakes. It wasn't his family to be happy about, and anyway, the pan was just the right temperature, and if he stopped now, he would need to start all over again.

After a few minutes, the man entered the kitchen with a very excited Adam. Warlock put on a polite smile, the only useful skill he learned from his father, and turned towards the newcomers, with fresh pancakes on a plate. And then, the polite smile changed to a very different expression. It’s been years since he left his parents’ house, and the clothes the man who entered the kitchen was wearing were different, even his gender was different, but that hair? And the sunglasses? Warlock would have recognised that person anywhere. 

Then he noticed the man standing next to his former nanny. Was that the gardener, but without the terrible teeth and the weird hair? All of a sudden, things made sense. The way the two of them always whispered to each other when they thought no one was looking, those long looks between themselves… 

They were a couple, he suddenly realised, and afraid of his father's reaction, so one of them disguised himself as a woman. Warlock felt immediately sorry for them, for having to live in disguise for so long, and then happy for having the courage to live the lives they wanted. He welcomed them with a big smile, this time a real one, priding himself for recognizing them and understanding what was going on.

He was surprised again, but this time with their expression after they recognized him. They looked, he thought, almost… guilty?

The taller man, his former nanny, smiled with a bit of an effort. “Hello, Warlock. I guess we have some explanations to do…”  
****  
After some time and a lot of tea, Warlock was more confused than he had ever been his whole life. He listened to his nanny (no. it’s Crowley now, he corrected himself) telling him about the mixup, and the Antichrist, and Armageddon, and angels and demons and all the rest, till he felt his head was about to explode and he retired to his room.

Soon afterwards, he heard a light knock on his door. Even though he was in no mood for talking, he didn’t dare to ignore the door. After all, who can know what the demon will do, if he defies him? The person he saw on his doorstep was the mentioned demon, but he didn’t look angry. He looked, confusingly, afraid. 

“Look”’, Crowley started saying, and then paused for a long time. Warlock was about to close the door, when he continued talking: “I know it’s all very confusing, and Aziraphale and I handled it very badly. We should have talked to you after we realised the mixup, explained things. We will understand if you wish not to see us again, but I wanted you to know, we both love you very much”.

His voice choked, and when he continued talking, it was in the accent Warlock missed so much. “You were a great kid, hellspawn. We started the nanny and gardener thing to influence you, as part of our mission, but it became much more than that. It was pure coincidence that you and Adam ended up as roommates, Aziraphale will probably say it’s ineffable, and maybe he is right. I don’t really know how all of this works, but you can be sure of one thing: if you want, we will help you to understand it. I will.”

Warlock looked at the demon’s face, and saw there nothing but honesty. “You know”, he said after a long pause, “I would like that very much”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This fic is my first in English, and the first one that was published at AO3, but not my first work in the fandom. A bit confusing, sorry about that...  
> I'm translating now the rest of my works (few and short), hoping it won't take too long.


End file.
